Promised Land
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Cómo será el rencuentro de Tifa y Aeris después de tantos años? Tiferis por supuesto con ligera inclinación al Cloti


**Ya que la inspiración Tiferis no me deja no me queda más remedio que seguir escribiendo en contra de mi propia voluntad. xD No, en serio tengo tantas cosas que actualizar pero sólo me llegan ideas para más y más Tiferis U_U Que si es en la clase de historia pues me pongo a escribir en las últimas páginas del cuaderno (Alter: Y luego por que repruebas ¬¬) Ejem, si bueno el punto es que éste es otro one un poco raro y sé que podría haberlo mandado a M pero decidí no hacerlo U_U Igual espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Demasiados años que no han pasado lentos pero tampoco demasiado rápidos. Aún con el dolor en el fondo de mi alma supe salir adelante y en este momento no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a mi claro destino. Ansío verte desde el día que te alejaste de mí pero siempre estuviste a mi lado. Podía sentir tu dulce presencia velando mi sueño. Eso fue una gran ayuda para no limitarme a existir. Y aquí estoy… caminando por el túnel hacía la luz como muchos lo han descrito pero para mí es diferente. No existe el túnel pues todo es brillante, la luz es tan intensa que me impide mantener los ojos abiertos por demasiado tiempo. Camino a siegas pero sin temor a estrellarme con algo. Pronto siento una mano tomar la mía y sé sin temor a equivocarme que es la tuya. No he olvidado tu tacto, el calor de tu piel. Sonrío sin abrir los ojos.<p>

-Bienvenida cariño. – Esa no es tu voz. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Mamá? – Lentamente abro los ojos encontrándome con una figura tan conocida. Tu mano se aleja de mí dándome la oportunidad de lanzarme a los brazos de mi progenitora. Ella me abraza y puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón. No me había dado cuenta pero los cabellos platinados han desaparecido, el cansancio acumulado con los años se ha ido también. Mi cabellera ha recuperado su color negro y mi cuerpo está cubierto con una túnica blanca.

-¿No vas a abrazar a tu viejo padre? – Doy la vuelta lentamente para abrazar a mi padre sonriente. No he podido decir una palabra pues la emoción es demasiado grande.

-¡Aeris! ¿Dónde te has metido? – Me separo de mi progenitor para ver quién te busca con tanto ahínco. Reconozco la figura a pesar de solamente haberle visto una vez. Mis ojos se llenan de dolor. Zack Fair ha llegado hasta ti. Él fue tu primer amor y seguramente esperaste a su lado mi llegada. No puedo separarte de él si es que nuevamente lo amas después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo. Siento tu mirada sobre mí pero me niego a verte a los ojos. Te acercas lentamente a mí. Tomas mi barbilla y simplemente me besas. Me sorprendo por tu acto pero me abrazo al instante a tu cintura. - ¡Oh! Siento interrumpir. Vendré después. Por cierto bienvenida Tifa. – No le respondo. Me limito a sentirte. Aspiro tu aroma inundándome con él.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos. Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar ahora ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. – Mi cabeza sigue hundida en el hueco de tu hombro.

-No tengas miedo amor. Todo va a estar bien. – Asiento sin separarme de ti. - ¿Cómo has estado? – Me atrevo a unir mi mirada a la tuya. Una tierna sonrisa se posa en tus labios haciéndome sentir segura y completamente en casa.

-Te he extrañado todo éste tiempo. – Llevas una mano a mi mejilla acariciando suavemente mi piel. Cierro los ojos ante el contacto y sin quererlo las lágrimas regresan a mi rostro.

-No llores. – Tus brazos me han envuelto firmemente en un abrazo. – No me gusta verte llorar. – No puedes comprender que no lloro por tristeza o dolor. La felicidad es tanta que sólo ha encontrado ésta forma de salir. Tus labios recogen lentamente cada gota de mi cara.

-Estoy feliz así, quiero quedarme siempre entre tus brazos. – Puedo imaginar tu sonrisa sin tener que verla. Te conozco más de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar.

-Entonces así será. – A pesar de todo mi entrenamiento marcial me sigo sintiendo débil ante tu presencia. Es como si necesitara protección. Algo que sólo puedo sentir en tus brazos. – Te lo prometo así que no debes sentir celos de Zack. – Mi rostro enrojece y tu risa flota en el aire. Quisiera reprocharte pero no puedo. Pienso una explicación rápida que pueda darte.

-Bueno es que él fue tu primer amor después de todo. – Sonríes tiernamente acercando tu rostro al mío. Me besas a penas rozándome los labios. Tus verdes esmeraldas se fijan en mí.

-Tal vez el fue el primero pero tú fuiste y eres mi verdadero amor. – Unes de nuevo tus labios a los míos en un beso cargado de emociones diferentes entre sí. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre. Es un contacto largamente esperado y ahí se refleja la felicidad, el amor, la ternura pero también la pasión contenida por tantos años. Al separarnos acaricio tus labios con las yemas de los dedos intentando creer que esto no solamente es un sueño.

-¿Por qué tú no traes una túnica? – Al escuchar tu risa me doy cuenta de que lo dicho en voz alta. El sonrojo invade de nuevo mis mejillas. Es un poco incómodo pero no del todo molesto.

-Pues verás Tifa…sólo los recién llegados la utilizan para poder diferenciarlos del resto. Mañana podrás vestir de forma más normal.- Comienzas a caminar y yo te sigo sin saber a dónde vamos. Nuestras manos siguen unidas y nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Bueno…la túnica se quita de forma más rápida y sencilla. – Te detienes un segundo dejando apreciar el bello sonrojo que ha invadido tus mejillas. Es mi turno de reír. Nos internamos en lo que parece un bosque y pronto llegamos a un paisaje espectacular. Una cascada de agua cristalina aparece frente a mi vista. La luz del Sol se rompe en los colores del arcoíris mientras se refleja en ella. No me cabe duda de que es el paraíso. Te sientas al borde del lago y yo hago lo mismo pero no a tu lado. Me siento tras de ti colocando mis brazos a tu alrededor. Recargo mi barbilla en tu hombro. Observamos el paisaje en silencio. Hay tantas cosas por decir pero no queremos romper la magia. Después habrá mucho tiempo para contar todas las anécdotas de nuestro largo tiempo separadas. Beso tú cuello y siento tu cuerpo estremecerse.

-Por cierto. No sabía que tocaras tan bien el piano. – Sonrío un poco pues me alegra que me hayas escuchado pero por otro lado tengo miedo a lo que preguntes después.

-Cloud me enseñó cuando éramos unos niños pero nunca fui muy buena hasta después de tu muerte. Mejoré día con día en un intento de demostrarte mi amor por si mis palabras no lograban llegar a ti. – Acaricias mis brazos y mi piel se eriza.

-¿Lo amaste? – Aún sin verte puedo sentir el dolor en tu voz.

-No. Aunque suene egoísta jamás pude amarlo. No pude olvidarme de ti. – Beso tu cuello nuevamente pero ahora del otro lado y muerdo suavemente la misma zona. Un pequeño jadeo sale de tu boca sin que puedas evitarlo. – Desde que me enamoré de ti nadie pudo ocupar mi corazón de la misma forma. – Te recargas en mi hombro para verme a los ojos.

-Creo que también te has vuelto ligeramente más cursi. – Te ríes ante mi expresión. Me alejo de ti y sin dudarlo me buscas nuevamente pero quiero jugar un poco resistiéndome a ser atrapada. - ¡Vamos Tifa! No te enfades. – Sin aviso alguna me lanzo hacia ti provocando que ambas caigamos en el agua. Regresamos a la superficie jadeando un poco pero riendo. – Él está aquí. – Mi sonrisa se borra despacio. Al final de todo él fue mi esposo. Observo tus ojos.

-No quiero hablar con Cloud ahora. Es a ti a quién amo y siento lastimarlo por eso pero es algo que no puedo evitar. – Te beso y correspondes mi beso. Quiero que sea el gesto más tierno del mundo pero mi cuerpo comienza a traicionarme. Quiero estar más cerca de ti. Mis manos se dirigen a tu cintura deslizándose debajo de tu blusa empapada. Acaricio tu piel.

-Detente, por favor. – Me separo un poco confundida. – Tendremos mucho tiempo después. Hoy debes estar con tu familia, con tus amigos y todos aquellos que fueron importantes para ti. – Cierro los ojos recargándome en tu hombro. Siempre me ha costado controlar mis impulsos.

-Lo siento. – Mi respiración está agitada.

-Está bien. Ésta es la tierra prometida y podremos estar juntas hasta el final de los tiempos.

-¿Es una promesa? – Asientes mientras salimos del agua. – Te amo Aeris.

-Yo también te amo Tifa.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Yo no esperaba escribir tan pronto pero mi mente me traiciona últimamente U_U Yo amo a Sephie aunque haya matado a Aeris. Yo sólo quiero a Tifa y a Lightning si quieres a Aeris es toda tuya digo...me gusta el Tiferis pero la castaña sin Tifa ...no tanto xD Pero bueno algún día conseguiremos una Tifa y una Lightning y tal vez le saquemos copias o compartimos (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Demasiado cursi? si tal vez un poco pero ya que. Si les ha gustado dejen RR y si no ...también. xDDD<strong>


End file.
